Empty
by Silverfox601248
Summary: I'm sorry, this is nothing like Beastly. This is a fic on Sublime but I couldn't find it in the categories. Empty is about the beginning, how the man who killed Lucia and how Colin found her. Before he met her. Before he even knew what happened that night.


Half (Before Sublime)

Prologue

Colin was sitting on the green carpetted floor, playing with plastic dinosaurs in his plain footy pajamas. "Rawr!" Colin yelled, having the T-rex arch on it's hind legs, roaring. He dragged the toy onto another, making it eat another dinosaur."Chomp, chomp, chomp." Colin smacks his mouth, making a gorey, eating noise. "What kind of dinosaur is that, sweety?" His godmother, Dot, askes; Motioning at the dinosaurs. Colin was left with Dot because she's the closest person he has to family, since his mom, dad, and sister were dead. Colin's sister died before the crash. His mom claimed that she saw his older sister and drove them off a bridge and Colin (oddly) survived. "A Colinsaurous! Rawr!" Colin swings the toy back and forth in front of Dot's face. "Hey, Colin. Do you want to go talk to Mommy and Daddy and Sissy?" Dot asks. Her voice soft and sweet. Dot took Colin to talk to his Parents and Sister often to talk to them. Colin was told that they can still hear him and some day he will get a response, of course since he's six, he believed it. "Yes, Please Dot! Please, please, please, ple-" "Ok, ok. Go get your shoes on." Dot throws up her arms in surrender, laughing. Colin grins with unmistakable happieness and runs into his room. Spreading his arms out, like an airplane, spinns, and jumps onto his small, Captin America bed and shoves boots onto his small feet. Colin runs toward the door and grabs his coat. "Come on Dot! I want to see Mom and Dad! I have a lot to tell them! I want to tell Sister too." Dot opens the door after shrugging on her jacket."Just calm down Colin. I'm coming." Dot says."Wait her. I have to grab a flashlight out of the car. With that, Dot runs out towards a big, warn pick-up truck, keys jangling in her hand. Colin paces on the porch and finally sits on one of the porch steps, setting his chin in his palm. Then, he sees movement and instintly thinks, DOT! Colin bolts up, ready and sees it's a man carrieing a girl with brown hair and sunkissed skin, into the woods. Colin screams. Chapter 1

(10 years later)

Colin jurked his arms up, hard. His green BMX leaned back and his rear wheel carried him and the rest of his bike with him. The wheely is a simple trick, compared to the rest of the "tricks" he does. Dot says he has 12 lives because he's constantly breaking his limbs. Colin has broken his head open, his collarbone twice, his legs, etc. Colin's front wheel met the ground again, bouncing. "Hey, wanna make a snow ramp?" Jay asked, riding beside him. Jay's ears and nose were pink from the cold and Colin could see his breath and his own. Jay was wearing a beanie even though he hated the "stupid, to thin, non-fashionable" hats, but apparantly he has made an exception since it was the only hat they "found".  
>Colin shook his head. "Nah. I can't. Dot wants me to come in early, it's cleaning day and we have to beat breakfeast." Jay sighed. "Ok. Well, see you later. Hey! Want to ride tomorrow, when your done with your early shift? It's tomorrow, right?" With his eyebrows raised expectantly, he looked at Colin, Waiting. They havn't been able to ride much because of Colin's schedgule change. (Dot had a lot of work and she was short in staff.) BMX Riding was one of the many things (One of two, BMX and girls) Colin and Jay loved to do together and their "kinda" friends didn't ride nearly as...fearless, as Colin did and Jay liked that about him. "Mmhm. I'll shoot you a text when I'm off." Colin got off his bike and rolled the green, cold, metal mechine into the rack and ran into the warmth of Saint Osanna's. . . .<br>"No."  
>"What?" Colin was exausted from cleaning. And he was frustrated with Dot. Wipeing her wet hands on her apron, Dot gazes at Colin."No, that's my answer. You need to not work that leg. You could make it worse. Go to your dorm and rest, you need it. I don't need you breaking your other one." She crosses her arms, standing her ground. Colin knows that if he pushes further, he'll regret it. "Fine. Ok, I don't want to upset Jay. We havn't been able to hang out." "I don't-"<br>"But..." Colin interupts, Dot holds her hand up, stopping Colin.  
>"I don't care about if it hurts Jay's feelings if it means making sure you don't kill yourself. He needs to grow a pair." Dot turns and walks into the freezer room. Colin sighs and shoves his arms through his jacket sleeves and walks out of the dining hall. When he reaches the grass, not carring about the snow, he lays down in the snow covered grass and takes deep, sharp breaths of the cool, morning air. He sits up and runs his fingers through his dark, curly, almost-to-long hair, grabs and pulls. He wasn't frustrated about hurting Jay or himself, he was frustrated with Dot, making desitions for him instead of Colin making Colin's desitions. Colin let go of his damp hair and slumped. He looked out into the forest. He hadn't been to see his parents for 7 years. Some kids started to bully him and told him his mom just wanted to kill him. They dunked his head into the toilet and said that he was imune to water and that he wouldn't drown. It ruined the relationship with him and the three corpeses. He saw a flash or shimmer of something that looked strangly of a girl he once knew.<p>

Chapter 2

Colin just desided it was his imagination and never thought about the weird ghost he supposedly saw. 


End file.
